<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Noticias by Sabichii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040425">Noticias</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabichii/pseuds/Sabichii'>Sabichii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ad multam noctem [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Lactation Kink, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabichii/pseuds/Sabichii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>—Alfa, en nueve meses voy a parir otro cachorro —Decidió entonces que ese era el mejor momento para decirlo. El alfa de Bruce gruñó excitado y emocionado por dentro ante la mención de otro pequeño.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ad multam noctem [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Noticias</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-Este Fic va dedicado a mi compañera de rol. Gracias por darme el Bruce que siempre deseé-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>—Estúpido Bruce — Clark estaba mirando con mala cara la prueba de embarazo. Otro maldito positivo, por tercera vez. Suspiró. Ya ni siquiera sabía qué cara poner cuando le llegaba esa noticia. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Se asomó por la ventana. Hizo uso de toda su fuerza para lanzar la prueba por la misma. Por el momento, no quería que nadie se enterase, ni siquiera Bruce. Nada iba a opacar la fiesta del primer año de Richard ¡Nada! Ya había nueve meses por delante para dar la buena nueva a toda la familia. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>La puerta sonó. La abrió lentamente y observó a Alfred detrás de la misma. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Amo Clark —El beta lo observó con esa paciencia ínfima que siempre llevaba en sus ojos. Clark le devolvió una sonrisa algo incómoda, había costumbres que, definitivamente, no se podían arrancar al viejo mayordomo — Aún no decide la tarta de cumpleaños del joven amo… Y el amo Jason reclama su atención a voz viva —Había estado tan ensimismado en su duda sobre un nuevo bebé que no fue capaz de escuchar el llanto de su pequeño cachorro al otro lado. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Ya voy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No tardó más de un minuto, con su velocidad era lógico llegar tan lejos en tan poco tiempo. Cargó al pequeño bebé en sus brazos y lo acunó dulcemente mientras se destapaba el pecho para darle de comer. Jason, al igual que su hermano Richard, era un ávido comedor, aunque con mucho más mal genio. Seguro que sería un alfa. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Otra vez está comiendo? —El alfa de la casa, que respondía al nombre de Bruce, irrumpió en la sala mientras se quitaba la chaqueta. Miró a Clark con algo de cansancio. Le daría un beso, pero la última vez que lo intentó, Jason terminó haciendo un berrinche. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ni siquiera había podido disfrutar del cuerpo post-parto de su amado. Jason tenía dos meses, y desde ese tiempo deseaba fervientemente poder apretar y acariciar esos dulces pechos llenos de leche; sin embargo, Jason parecía no estar feliz de sentir el olor de su padre sobre Clark cuando estaba comiendo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Es como Richard —Clark acarició la cabeza del bebé, este parecía mirarlo con ojos de adoración mientras chupaba el exquisito manjar que el kryptoniano le regalaba. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Al menos él me dejaba acercar —Bruce se acercó y le dio un beso a Clark, acarició la cabeza del pequeño bebé como saludo pero este se despegó del pecho de Clark refunfuñando y amenazando con llorar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clark abrazó y meció al pequeño antes de que lo hiciera. Bruce fue a coger en brazos a Dick, que jugaba en un pequeño parque al lado que el propio Bruce construyó. El bebé, ya no tan pequeño, abrió sus brazos en saludo a su padre cuando lo vio, riendo y soltando uno que otro ‘Papá’ seguidos de risas emocionadas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Tú sí me quieres, ¿Verdad? —El bebé asintió. Querer. Querer significaba que Bruce le daría abrazos, Clark mimos y Alfred dulces delicioso. Dio un beso sonoro en la mejilla del alfa. Pronto estuvo unido en el regazo de Clark picoteando la mejilla de Jason bebé que no parecía molestarle la presencia de su hermano mayor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Está todo listo para la fiesta? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Falta elegir el pastel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richard cumplía su primer año. Y como un ritual social, las familias de Gotham siempre terminaban por hacer una fiesta para que sus hijos empezaran a formar parte de la sociedad y esta los pudiera conocer. Clark había querido que ese año Richard estuviera apartado de los ojos del mundo, queriendo protegerlo de todo lo que hubiera fuera, sin embargo, Bruce y Alfred lo convencieron de que era lo mejor. Así nadie intentaría furtivamente atacar al bebé y toda la información que saliera de sus hijos sería controlada y pasaría por sus manos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>La fiesta se desarrollaba con tranquilidad. Fue casi imposible no invitar a varias personas que no eran del agrado de Clark. Bruce le prometió una fiesta más íntima y privada en la granja de los padres del omega, donde podrían estar solo sus amigos y dejarían esta para toda la basura que se hacía pasar por ‘sus amigos’ por el momento. Solo por eso había aceptado ser parte del circo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Y todo podría haber ido de maravilla, si tan solo a alguien no se le hubiera ocurrido invitar al imbécil de Lex. Bruce miró mal a Clark, este se encogió de hombros ante la situación, sin saber qué decir porque él no lo invitó. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Buenas noche, Sr. Wayne, Clark — Bruce tuvo que intentar no gruñir ante las maneras tan informales en que el otro trataba a su omega —Supondré que mi invitación se extravió. Aún así, traje un regalo —El hombre extendió una caja, Clark la recibió antes de que Bruce y su mal genio se le adelantara. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—No tenías por qué, Lex —Respondió el alfa de mala gana. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—El quiere decir ‘gracias’ —Corrigió Clark, mirando otro alfa. Su increíblemente sensible oído pudo escuchar rechinar los dientes de Bruce y el gorjeo divertido dentro del alfa del Lex. Oh, dioses, ¿Por qué se divertían poniendo a esos dos de enemigos? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—No hay de qué. Cualquier cosa que agrade a Clark —El omega dibujó una sonrisa incómoda, asintió levemente y luego agarró a Lex. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Te voy a presentar a… —Y casi arrastró al alfa de Metrópolis dentro de la fiesta  antes de que Bruce le saltara encima. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Esa, probablemente, no había sido su jugada más ingeniosa para evitar un asesinato entre los dos, pero al menos, era una especie de distracción que le daba algunos minutos mientras pensaba en cómo echaría a Lex de ahí sin sonar tan grosero. Ser un omega era tan cansado. Se recostó contra la puerta del despacho de Bruce. Al menos, lo único bueno de la mansión es en casos como esos podías perderte por otro lado y nadie lo sabría. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Se pasó una mano por la cara. Suspiró. Miró hacia abajo sus pechos que estaban de nuevo mojando su camisa ¡Maldición! Seguro Jason estaba de nuevo haciendo un berrinche por comer. No quería, ahora se negaba. Se abrazó a sí mismo. Además, ahora venía otro bebé en camino que tampoco lo dejaría descansar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Necesitaba retirarse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Omega </span>
  </em>
  <span> —Bruce llamó por el pasillo. El susodicho miró al alfa. No parecía demasiado contento con su huida de hace un rato. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alpha</span>
  </em>
  <span> —Respondió. Bruce se acercó al otro aún cuando se abrazaba a sí mismo. Cogió por las muñecas a su esposo y las extendió, mirando también el desastre que era ahora su camisa por el manchón que sus pechos habían creado. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Parece que tienes un problema —Su sonrisa era entre diversión y perversión. Clark ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensarlo porque, de un momento a otro, solo supo que tenía los labios de Bruce sobre los suyos devorándolo con hambre. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tampoco supo cuándo la puerta cedió tras de sí y terminó enredado por los besos y caricias del otro alfa que no sabía dejar sus manos quietas ¡Pero con razón quedaba embarazado tan rápido! Ush. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Por qué ser amable con Lex? —No había reproche en su voz. Más bien parecía una especie de curiosidad molesta. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Alguien tiene que ser el adulto de la relación —El alfa negó. Pronto tuvo acorralado a Clark contra el escritorio. Con su trasero semisentado en el borde del mueble de caoba, una de sus piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras que la otra seguía siendo de ayuda apoyándose en el suelo —Bruce, la puerta —Advirtió el otro, aunque Bruce miró hacia atrás y luego miró de nuevo al omega. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Nadie va a venir —No le dio tiempo de decir absolutamente nada, porque en un momento tuvo atrapado de nuevo sus labios. Sus manos se deslizaron lentamente por el cuerpo de Clark, se detuvieron justo donde su pecho se abultaba y se cerraron alrededor de estos ganando un gemido que escapó de los labios carnosos del omega. Su camisa, que ya de por sí era un desastre, quedó totalmente empapada en ese lugar y se pegó deliciosamente a su cuerpo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Ciérrala —Pidió nuevamente, aunque , para ser sinceros, había algo en el riesgo de ser visto que lo ponía cachondo. Pensando en eso, de un momento a otro, fue jalado, esta vez detrás del escritorio. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>En el momento menos esperado estaba su pecho contra la madera, su cuerpo inclinado  mientras que su trasero había quedado respingón en el borde. La mano de Bruce se paseó lentamente por su espalda. Sintió que el pie de su amado se coló por entre su piernas y las obligó a separarse un poco. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Abre las piernas, </span>
  <em>
    <span>omega</span>
  </em>
  <span> —Esa orden, con la voz tan profunda y segura de Bruce envió un latigazo de sensaciones a través de todo su cuerpo. Lo hizo inmediatamente. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>El alfa sonreía detrás. Su mano siguió bajando para, esta vez, pasar por encima de la tela del pantalón, justo por donde estaba su entrada. Apretó, sintiendo de inmediato cómo se mojaba la tela y, el aire, a su vez, se llenaba de un olor dulce y penetrante. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Clark miró hacia la puerta. El bullicio de las personas se escuchaba desde allí, su cuerpo se contrajo ante la sola idea de que uno de los invitados fuera en su búsqueda y los encontrara en aquella situación. Jadeó cuando sintió el tirón de sus pantalones al ser bajados, dejándolo a merced del alfa, expuesto y vulnerable a su deseos, a la posible entrada de un observador también. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Mira cómo te pones Clark. Tan solo ha pasado un mes desde la última vez y ya estás tan mojado —Los dedos del alfa se pasearon por su entrada, deslizándose fácilmente gracias a su humedad. Lo sintió acariciar, jugando con entrar y no hacerlo, hasta que sintiò que dos de los mismos lo penetraron hasta el fondo de una estocada. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pegó su frente contra la mesa, su cuerpo se tensó, sudo y su miembro saltó en su sitio endureciédose más, si es que eso era posible. Volvió a mirar a la puerta, haciendo que su corazón latiera a toda velocidad cuando sentía pasos invisibles acercarse falsamente al despacho. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Qué diría todo el mundo si te vieran de esta manera, ¿Eh? — Los dedos del alfa se movían de adentro afuera, cuando se percató de su preocupación, haciendo que se mojara cada vez más — Qué dirían al saber que su dulce y amado Clark es en realidad un pervertido, uno que le gusta ser sometido de esta manera. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clark no respondió, no porque no quisiera, sino porque contrario a lo que cualquiera pensaría, estaba ahogado en el placer. La sensación de ser descubierto junto a las palabras de Bruce lo tenía en un estado de excitación máxima. Sus manos se aferraron a los bordes de la mesa. Bruce miró las reacciones de su omega, era, definitivamente, la cosa más hermosa que tenía. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Has pasado tanto tiempo tan vacío que ni eso te importa —La mano de Bruce se movió sobre su trasero, lo agarró de una manera dura y ansiosa. Su pelvis chocaba con la ajena, dejando que su duro miembro se resbalara por su mancha. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>El gemido del omega fue como música cuando el alfa se adentra en él, haciéndose espacio entre su apretado canal, pero dejando que se deslizara fácilmente acomodándose a su forma. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—B-Bruce —Fue el omega quien movió sus caderas hacia atrás para terminar por clavarse en el miembro ajeno. El alfa ya lo tenía asido por las caderas y no esperó más hasta volver a salir y clavarse en él a un ritmo constante. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Una y otra vez, entraba y salía del cuerpo de Clark de una manera morbosa. Sus manos se clavaron fuertemente en su piel pero, seguro, apenas y dejarían marcas al día siguiente. Por un momento, solo se escuchaban jadeos y gemidos por parte de ambos, que se perdían en lo amplio del espacio. Todo esto, acompañado del  lascivo escándalo que hacía su pelvis al chocar contra su húmeda entrada. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Todos deben de estar en la fiesta pensando dónde está el omega Clark —Bruce susurró contra su oído, mordió su oreja y terminó por lamerla también — Habrá que decirles que estabas siendo llenado por tu alfa, porque no puedes vivir sin su nudo —Bruce lo apretó, se pegó contra él —Te voy a llenar de mis hijos Clark, uno tras otro, no podrás vivir para otra cosa que no sea parir mis cachorros —La mente de Clark hizo </span>
  <em>
    <span>clic</span>
  </em>
  <span> en ese instante. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alpha</span>
  </em>
  <span>, en nueve meses voy a parir otro cachorro —Decidió entonces que ese era el mejor momento para decirlo. El alfa de Bruce gruñó excitado y emocionado por dentro ante la mención de otro pequeño. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—No te preocupes, te lo haré —Dijo, creyendo que Clark estaba siguiendo su juego morboso. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Hablo en serio. Estoy...— La estocada de Bruce lo hizo gimotear —Embarazado… —Bruce se quedó quieto por un momento. Su aroma a felicidad, excitación y emoción llenó todo el lugar. Su respuesta fue dar otro empuje fuerte en el cuerpo que tenía sometido debajo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clark cerró sus ojos. A su vez, la mano de  Bruce reptó de su cadera a su miembro para tomarlo. Lo masturbó, rápido al principio y, luego, lento. Un bebé, él quería también ese bebé. Creó una especie de tortura que solo salió en forma de jadeos. La mano que quedaba libre subió, obviamente, buscando el abultado y delicioso pecho de Clark del que había sido privado por tanto tiempo. Ahora su pecho seguiría confiscado por unos cuantos meses más. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sus manos se apretaban al unísono, buscando sacar el blanquecino manjar de ambas partes. Logró empapar su mano de la leche materna del omega, lo que fue suficiente para que su excitación llegara a su apogeo final y dejara que su nudo se inflada dentro del cuerpo de Clark. Por su parte, el omega tampoco fue ajeno a tantas estimulaciones, terminó en la mano de Bruce, sofocado sobre la mesa, mientras el nudo de su alfa aún lo llenaba de una manera obscena y, mientras, su lubricante natural resbalaba por sus piernas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Estás bien? —La voz del alfa aún parecía cansada, pero satisfecha —Estoy feliz por otro cachorro, Clark—  Se pegó a la espalda de su amado, escuchando lentamente su respirar regresar a la normalidad y dejando un suave beso en su mejilla. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Y todo era tan bonito. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¡Santo Dios! —Lex estaba en la puerta del despacho con la mano sobre el pomo. Con una cara de tal repugnancia que era digna de fotografiar. Bruce, por estar desprevenido, saltó hacia atrás haciendo quejar a Clark porque seguían unidos. Tuvo que volver a acomodarse para evitar lastimarlo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>La reacción de Clar no había sido para nada diferente, también se movió, pero al verse allí, inclinado sobre la mesa, desnudo, y sin ningún lugar hacia donde moverse, optó por meter su rostro entre sus propias manos y negó lentamente con toda la vergënza del mundo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¡Largo de aquí! —Rugió Bruce. Lex se quedó allí medio minuto más, y, antes de retirarse, dibujó una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro. Oh, ahora tenía una imagen mental de Clark desnudo y en una posición indecorosa; tendría muchas bases para dejar rienda suelta a su imaginación esa noche. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Me quiero morir —Clark dijo. La puerta aún estaba abierta, esta vez Bruce envolvió al omega entre sus brazos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alfred estaba atendiendo a los invitados, dando falsas excusas sobre dónde estaban los anfitriones de la fiesta. Los llantos de Jason se habían vuelto muy escandalosos y no podía callarlo por más tiempo. Dick amenazaba con unirse a su hermano cuando no encontraba a sus padres por ningún lado. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clark apareció finalmente, cogiendo a Jason en brazos y, algo avergonzado cuando vio a Lex mirarlo desde una esquina, se apartó para poder darle de comer. Por el resto de la fiesta, todo transcurrió con normalidad. Dick enterró las manos en su pastel, los invitados lo aplaudieron y hubieron risas por un buen rato. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Era tarde de la noche. Bruce estaba en la cama, terminando de arrullar al pequeño Dick que se quedó dormido en sus brazos después de la segunda vuelta. Clark estaba a su lado, dejando a Jason succionar toda la leche que quisiera. El bebé miraba con el ceño fruncido al alfa mientras comía; algo le decía que los pechos de su madre, que le pertenecían, habían estado siendo tocados por otra persona que no era él. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Ah, estoy tan cansado —Clark se quejó, se recostó contra el respaldo de la cama y cerró los ojos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—No hicimos tanto como para… — Ni siquiera terminó, los leves ronquidos del omega le indicaron que ya estaba en el mundo de Morfeo. Negó, se levantó con Dick en brazos y lo puso en su cuna, poniendo el toldillo para evitar que volviera a flotar, porque había cosas que su hijo mayor aún no controlaba —Y ahora tú —Dijo, dando la vuelta para coger a Jason que se quejó, no queriendo ir con Bruce — Ya, ya, vas a despertar a Clark —Se negó, se prendió de Clark y volvió a meter la aureola en su boca. Bruce suspiró. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La familia, ese pequeño amasijo de personas tan diferentes pero que se complementan entre sí. No hay un manual exacto que diga cómo se debe vivir en familia, ni cómo uno debe comportarse con los seres que ama. Solo basta con eso, amor puro. Simple, sencillo y prístino amor. No hay manuales que te digan cómo se hace eso, pero allí estaba, disfrutando de los ronquidos de Clark, sintiendo la paz del sueño de Dick, esperando con ansias al nuevo bebé que llamaría Conner porque quería  y  luchando con el carácter colérico de Jason, que, seguro, había heredado de sí. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>La familia. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Solo hay que amar a la familia. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Espero que les haya gustado! Dime si siquieres más de esta serie. </p>
<p>Que el universo siempre sea favorable para ti.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>